


In Time

by Sweetloot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had time been different, would they have been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on tumblr.
> 
> This is really, really short and kind of sucks so sorry. ;n;
> 
> I've never written for this pairing before or for Aradia, so I hope it's not too bad for like half an hour.

I’m okay now. I’ve been okay with a lot of things lately, but there are a few things I’m not okay with. I wasn’t okay with dying, no matter how much I said I was. Leaving the living world is hard and, unfortunately, too many people understand.

What I wasn’t okay with the most was leaving my friends; even fish faced Eridan. I missed Flarping with Tavros and Terezi, even Vriska! Strangely you would think I missed Sollux the most, but Karkat some how filled that role.

I watched over my friends a lot while I was gone, before I became God Tier. I saw the hardships they went through. Karkat went through the most though. He might not have had a lot of external wounds, but he was hurting on the inside. Every little thing that happened, he blamed himself for. That’s not okay.

I wish I could have helped him more, personally, but I think if I had tried to intervene things would have turned out a lot worse than they did. Besides, he thought I was spooky. He wouldn’t have enjoyed talking to me how I was then. I would have loved to try though.

Time was not on my side, however, and personal matters had to be put aside, for the betterment of the whole you see? Things have to happen and as the Maid of Time I am one of those people that have to make sure that they do.

Maybe Karkat and I could have had a chance had things not needed to happen, had life and death been fairer. But life isn’t fair and the afterlife is just as cruel.

Though maybe we will have another chance, in time.


End file.
